marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Darrell Edwards III
James Darrell Edwards III was an NYPD officer who joined MIB as Agent J. Biography ''Men in Black In the first film, his MIB career starts out when, as NYPD officer '''James Darrell Edwards III', he runs down a swift, wall-climbing alien on foot. When MIB Agent K notices his potential, he recruits him into the MIB. At first, James is suspicious, but he decides to join. He is registered as Agent J. J is not fond of K's diminutive references to him (son, sport, slick, kid, etc.), but gets used to it. In his various adventures, he encounters Frank, the dog; finds out that Jeebs, the pawn store owner is actually an alien, not just a buyer of stolen goods from chain snatchers like he originally thought when he was a detective; and delivers a baby Cthulhu. Their first official mission is to stop an alien bug from leaving Earth with a tiny galaxy before the galaxy's owners disintegrate the planet. During the final confrontation with the bug, K is swallowed by it in an attempt to get his gun back, leaving J to keep him on Earth. When he starts squishing cockroaches, the bug confronts him, but before it can attack him, K shoots it from the inside. When K requests to be neuralyzed (a memory-wiping procedure), J fulfills the request and his new partner is a former morgue worker, Dr. Laurel Weaver, who becomes known as Agent L. ''Men in Black II At some point between the first and second film, L goes back to her morgue career, and J has gained a reputation for neuralyzing all of his partners for, in his opinion, unsuitability to work at MIB. Other than that, he has developed into a superb and highly respected agent. When he is sent to get K back to face a new threat to which only he had details of locked away in his mind, J's temporary partner is an alien disguised as a talkative pug, Frank. J investigates a murder at a local pizza joint and meets and falls in love with an employee named Laura Vasquez. Despite the MIB's policy, J does not neuralyze her. J then heads to find K who holds the key to finding the Light of Zartha. When K is de-neuralyzed, J is once again the rookie, but for revenge, J gave K the Noisy Cricket (the tiny gun that K saddled him with in the first movie, though it does have a strong blast). The duo discover the light is Laura, and J (reluctantly) allows her to fulfill her destiny. During the film, J has a particular enmity with the alien criminal known as Jara, whom J stopped from stealing the Earth's ozone layer. Men in Black III In 2012, J has now been K's partner for ten years since K came out of retirement and J has been a MIB agent by now for fifteen years, however a alien criminal has rewritten history after time jumping from 2012 to 1969 and killing a young Agent K. Jay, after arriving at MIB HQ and learning from MIB Agent Oh that K has been dead for over forty years, finds someone who has a time-jumping device travels back in time to 1969 to save Agent K from being killed by the alien. J does indeed time jump to 1969 and teams up with a young Agent K after telling him who he was. Character traits ''Please add some of the character's traits! Relationships *Agent K - Ally and partner. *Chief Z - Boss. *Frank the Pug - Ally. *Agent L - Ally. *The Bug - Enemy. *Agent T - ReplacementpPartner. *Jack Jeebs - Ally. *Laura Vasquez - Ally and lover. *Serleena - Enemy. *Scrad & Charlie - Enemy. *Agent O - New boss. *Boris - Enemy. *Mr. Wu - Subordinate. Behind the scenes *Before Will Smith was cast as J, Chris O'Donnell was first offered the role of J, but he turned it down because he thought it was another "new recruit" role like his performance of Dick Grayson from Batman Forever and Batman & Robin and David Schwimmer was asked to play the role of J but turned it down. Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''Men in Black'' (First appearance) - Will Smith **''Men in Black II'' - Will Smith **''Men in Black III'' - Will Smith **''Men in Black: International'' (Painting only) Trivia Please add some trivia about this character! Gallery Agent J.jpg|Agent J. Category:Men in Black characters Category:Police officers Category:MIB agents Category:Heroes